Electric submersible pumping systems are used in a variety of pumping applications, including downhole well applications. For example, electric submersible pumping systems can be used to pump hydrocarbon production fluids to a surface location or to inject fluids into a formation surrounding a wellbore. Repair or replacement of an electric submersible pumping system located downhole in a wellbore is expensive and time-consuming. However, predicting run life and/or failure of the electric submersible pumping system is difficult and this limits an operator's ability to make corrective actions that could extend the run life of the pumping system.